


Made to Heal

by Turtles



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Sickfic, Tiny bit cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtles/pseuds/Turtles
Summary: Yunho is sick. Changmin takes care of him and faces reality.





	Made to Heal

**Author's Note:**

> this is not an update but also sadie said "fic idea incoming yunho getting sick n changmin going overdrive protective" and then i saw what [panicky changmin](https://66.media.tumblr.com/aed8c7032c2c58428b32b0cfddd3e874/tumblr_mqrv12C1Te1rmphvmo1_500.jpg) looked like and this practically wrote itself. so.

Changmin lazily walks into dance rehearsal, not really paying attention and checking his phone. He leans against the wall still scrolling through social media mindlessly, saying hi with a quick smile when a staff member tapped his shoulder in greeting.

Time goes by quickly and pretty soon everyone's ready to start, the bustle of everyone getting into place beginning, except -

"Where's Yunho-hyung?" Changmin asks, looking up with a frown. Yunho usually isn't quite this late. 

One of the managers responds from the back, "He's not here." 

Changmin rolls his eyes, "Sure, but why?"

The choreographer shrugs, "I heard he's sick."

"He's what." Changmin lets out, shortly. Yunho never missed practice. Yunho was never sick.

“He’s got a cold, I think,” says the same manager, and Changmin grits his teeth and begins to plan his detour after practice.

He goes through the motions in a haze and barely remembers anything he did, focusing on Yunho. Is he actually sick? Did he hurt himself? How was he taking care of himself?

He stops by the convenience store to get medicine and then straight to Yunho’s place and uses his key to get in, fiddling with the lock and cursing Yunho for not just getting a keypad already like the rest of the world. 

He crashes through the house with the bags until he gets to Yunho’s bedroom, which is empty, and oh my god he’s too late, Yunho’s dead and his body is disintegrated and is gone. He knew this would happen.

He’s collapsed dramatically next to the bed when he hears groaning coming from the living room, he dashes out and there’s a little lump under a blanket on the couch. Yunho peeks his head out from the blankets hair going everywhere, face pale and a little sweaty, croaking out, “Changdol-ah?”

Changmin hurries over at the noise dropping the bags next to the couch, “Hyung, I’m so sorry, you should have told us it was bad. How long do you have left, what did the doctor’s say?”

Yunho sighs looking tired, “Changmin, I’m not dying. It’s a cold.”

“It feels cold?” Changmin says with concern, tucking the blanket further up and making Yunho sputter, reaching out to rub the small of his back, “Hyung, don’t go toward the light. This is how the robots win.”

There’s more sighing, this time muffled by the blanket, “Changmin. I said it’s a cold. No one is dying.”

Changmin starts searching through the bags and pulls out a thermometer, unwrapping it while he speaks, “The pharmacist gave me this, I also got some extra stuff just to be safe, I didn’t know what you had.”

Changmin sticks the thermometer in Yunho’s mouth, and Yunho patiently waits for the beeps and Changmin pretends he’s not anxious, suddenly getting up and picking up the room, trashing empty take out containers.

When it beeps they both go for the thermometer, but even sick Yunho is closer and says, “38. A little warm but nothing crazy.”

“Thirty-eight!” Changmin says, “You should be at thirty-seven, I think you need to go to the hospital.”

Yunho looks at him like he’s grown a second head. “Are you alright?”

Changmin laughs, a touch of hysteria in his voice, “Are _you_ alright?”

“Uh, no, I’m sick,” Yunho says, as if that’s the whole point. Changmin can’t even look at him right now too busy taking the medicine out of the bags and placing them on the table, looking for the right thing for a fever and sore throat.

“Is that Plan B?” Yunho says disbelievingly from the couch, and Changmin snatches it from the table and stuffs it in the bag immediately.

“No.”

“Did you think I was pregnant?” Yunho says, very confused, and Changmin swears he’s laughing at him, and when he’s dead Changmin won’t even be sorry because people _wish_ they had a dongsaeng as kind as Changmin and Yunho will rue the day from his grave.

It’s possible Changmin has lost the plot a little. He takes a deep breath and gathers himself, pops out acetaminophen for the fever and goes into the kitchen to get a glass of water for the pills, coming back and handing both the medicine and the water to Yunho. He kneels next to the couch, just close enough that he can rush Yunho to the hospital if he collapses.

Yunho drinks it obediently to his credit although his eyes are still little crescent shapes twinkling up at Changmin and frankly how dare he twinkle when he could be dying.

There’s a beat of silence before Changmin says, “I think we should take your temperature again.”

Yunho nearly spits out the water he’s drinking before swallowing and saying, “And I think someone’s being a little over protective.”

Changmin scoffs, “Ha! Ha? Me? Over protective? I don’t care. I care the least any human has ever cared right now.”

Yunho slumps over tired, and Changmin pops up on his knees, concerned again.

“Changminnie. I get it. You love me. Can I have some tea?”

“Love you?” Changmin says, extremely offended, what is Yunho even talking about. Then there’s a beat of silence.

“Oh my god, I love you,” and Changmin’s face is a mix of offended and confused.

Creaking one eye open Yunho says in disbelief, “You didn’t know?”

“Um. Well, you’re my leader, and terrible face wise, and how do I know, frankly, that it’s not _you_ , who loves me, huh? Check and mate.”

“Changmin, I do love you,” Yunho says shamelessly because he wants to make Changmin’s life a living nightmare. 

Changmin frowns quickly getting up off of his knees and saying, “I have to be not here.”

He’s already halfway across the room and has his keys in his hands when he hears a pitiful little cough come from the couch, turns around to see Yunho pouting and wrapped up in blankets, tired little face peeking out and he says, “Tea?”

Oh god, Changmin actually loves him, because his feet are leading him into the kitchen and not running out the door and down the street like they should be. Maybe a forward tuck and a jump out the window even.

Minutes later Changmin is wordlessly handing over honey ginger tea to Yunho, not even daring to look at him in the face, but trying to blow out of the side of his mouth to cool the tea. He studiously ignores Yunho’s happy smile and the, “Thanks, babe,” he chirps out.

“I have to make a call,” Changmin says, and Yunho makes a noise of assent as Changmin heads into the kitchen dialing his mother’s number.

He’s crouched behind the cabinets, when she picks up on the second ring, “Mom, Yunho is sick,” he says in a blurted rush.

His mom sounds much more relaxed than he is, responding absentmindedly, “Mmhmm he texted me, said he had a cold.”

Changmin makes a muffled noise of protest, “He texted you?”

“He said you’re over there taking care of him, that’s so nice of you sweetheart it’s important to care for those you love,” his mom continues, unaware of the fragile control Changmin has on his emotional state at the moment.

“Does everyone know?” Changmin shouts, “Why did no one tell me?”

Changmin’s mom sounds shocked, “Well, you’re over there I assumed you knew he was sick.”

“Not - ugh - I have to go, nevermind,” Changmin says, and barely says goodbye before he hangs up and leans his face against the cabinet he’s hiding behind.

Does Changmin love Yunho? He reflects on the worry that ran through him at dance practice when Yunho wasn’t by his side, the unbidden affection from seeing him curled up in a warm blanket, of wanting to be by his side and kiss him until he felt better.

“Changmin?” Yunho says, from above, and Changmin startles, glancing up at Yunho with wide eyes.

“Are you okay?” Yunho continues - and Changmin cuts him off, starts hustling him to the bedroom.

“I’m fine, I’m fine, we’re getting off the couch,” Changmin says leading them into Yunho’s garishly decorated bedroom, missing the besotted smile Yunho shoots at where Changmin is holding his hand and pulling him in.

They pile onto the bed, Changmin tucking Yunho in before crawling into the other side and sitting up ramrod straight in the bed, Yunho cuddling close and laying his head on Changmin’s lap, making Changmin’s heart swell in what he now recognizes as affection. It’s sick.

He glances down at Yunho’s face, his feathery eyelashes, the strong slope of his nose - and he realizes his finger is tracing where his eyes are going when Yunho’s eyes flutter open. He traces the curve of his cheek, swooping to his chin, before running a finger over his smooth lips, pressing into the freckle by his mouth.

It feels like both of them have stopped breathing and Changmin leans down slowly, giving Yunho a chance to back out if he wants to, but of course all he does his smile so Changmin kisses him. 

The first thing Changmin notices is how warm Yunho is, and Changmin supposes that might have something to do with the fever, but he thinks it’s just Yunho’s natural heat seeping through as well. The next is the weird angle. With Yunho in his lap Changmin’s basically bent in half to meet his mouth and his nose is somewhere along Yunho’s chin and when he parts his mouth Yunho’s bottom lip is right there and everything is both really good and really weird.

Yunho starts to giggle, but Changmin lets out a whine of protest, because this isn’t funny, he wants Yunho’s mouth (apparently has for a while) so he crawls on top of Yunho and kisses him properly, opening Yunho’s mouth with his tongue to get into the warm wet heat of him, fucks into his mouth with licks that meet Yunho’s own tongue in a sloppy cadence.

The kisses makes slick sounds in the dim glow of the room, their lips smacking every time they meet. Changmin pulls off to press softly back in once, twice, before moving to Yunho’s neck where he’s sweating and Changmin’s above the covers, Yunho under, Changmin bracketing him in, keeping him snug.

But Yunho whines in protest pushing his arms out to then bring them clinging behind Changmin’s neck. Changmin sucks a hickey into Yunho’s collarbone, trying to ignore the way his dick jumps when Yunho lets out a stern, “Harder,” and Changmin gives into the urge to bite down until Yunho jolts, pulling back and admiring the imprint of his teeth on Yunho’s skin.

Soon the cover is too much for Yunho, and the shirt is too much for Changmin and they’re both coming off before they’re pulling together like magnets again, seemingly connected at the mouths. 

Changmin slides his leg between Yunho’s thighs and feels the heft of Yunho’s dick, the heat of it seeping through their clothing. The pressure makes Yunho squirm upwards, rolling his hips and getting himself off on Changmin.

Changmin reaches down and squeezes Yunho’s hip, bringing him up as he rolls his hips down. They rub against each other and Changmin feels Yunho’s shudder because he’s pressed so tightly against him. Yunho’s hands dip into his track pants, holding onto his ass and bringing them even closer together as they grind, and frankly this was not where Changmin thought today was going to end when he put on his sweats for dance practice this morning.

Yunho seems to reach a breaking point because he makes a noise of frustration and pushes down on Changmin’s pants, muttering, “Off, off,” into Changmin’s mouth as he shimmies out of his own pants and now Changmin is completely naked, in bed with Yunho, Yunho moaning shamelessly and rubbing his hands all over Changmin’s body.

Yunho’s still wearing his sweater from earlier and as adorable (adorable? Changmin questions who he is) as Yunho’s hands tucked into it are he wants to see all of Yunho, he reaches for the sweater pulling up, saying, “Want to see all of you, want to come on you, get you wet with me.”

And Yunho seems to agree with this energy because he’s helping Changmin rip the sweater from his body and leaps back into his arms, hands coming up to his hair to pull him down in a searing kiss that leaves them both humping at each other like they’ve never gotten action before.

But Changmin supposes it never has been quite like this, because even though he’s never slid a hand down to cup Yunho’s balls before, never heard him groan and quiver, he knows the person in this bed and is known in a way that’s never happened before.

Changmin’s hands wander all over Yunho’s body, rubbing his sensitive nipples, gliding down his stomach, gripping at his thighs.

“Fuck me,” Changmin says, roughly, wanting Yunho everywhere, inside him, marking him up.

“What?” Yunho whimpers out, he sounds dazed, his hips still moving, cock rubbing against Changmin’s hip, catching on his abs when he does a particularly rough thrust.

Changmin moans out, grinds forward so Yunho’s stomach is wet with him, says, “Fuck me. Put your cock inside me and use me up, fuck me.”

Yunho stares at Changmin for a moment eyes wide and Changmin tightens his grip on Yunho’s hips, draws his nails with his other hand down his thigh and Yunho comes all over himself, chanting Changmin’s name, “Changmin - oh fuck - sorry, baby - Changmin - “

Changmin can feel where Yunho is spurting out between them and groans, wanting that for himself, not wasted. Yunho’s eyes are glossy and lethargic and Changmin feels frantic, brings Yunho’s hand down to where his cock is still mind bendingly hard, and Yunho regains a bit of his bearings, tightens his fist just enough for Changmin to fuck into with rough strokes.

“You gonna do what you promised?” Yunho starts, and Changmin groans at his hoarse post-orgasm voice, “Gonna come all over me?”

Changmin nods, lost in his own fuck, until he comes onto Yunho’s stomach, their seed mixing in creamy spurts that Changmin reaches instinctive out to rub still panting deeply his abs contracting as he pulses out over Yunho.

Changmin slumps on top of him and the afterglow lasts five, maybe ten seconds before Yunho lets out another one of those pitiful coughs and Changmin bolts upright.

“You’re still sick!” Changmin accuses, realization dawning.

“Yeah, but my sinuses feel really clear now,” Yunho says with a smile. Changmin starts running around the apartment naked, and getting a towel to wipe Yunho down with and fresh pajamas, stripping the comforter and bringing in the one from the guest bedroom and tucking Yunho in anew.

Yunho watches all of this with fond eyes as Changmin mutters about how irresponsible Yunho is and shouldn’t he keep fresh bedding somewhere and he can’t just _seduce_ Changmin when he’s sick.

When Yunho’s tucked in with tea at his bedside and tissues, fresh pajamas and bedding Changmin looks around, “Is there anything else?”

Yunho looks hopefully at the spot in the bed next to him and back at Changmin and how can a grown man look so pitiful? Changmin sighs and grabs a pair of Yunho’s underwear to slip into before crawling into the bed and clicking the lamp off, letting Yunho be the big spoon.

“Love you,” Yunho says before he falls asleep, giving Changmin a kiss on the cheek.

Changmin pretends to be asleep.

-

Yunho walks into dance practice a couple of days later, and immediately notices Changmin isn’t there. “Where’s Changmin?” Yunho says, faux casually to their manager.

The manager is checking something on his phone, says absent mindedly, “Oh, he’s sick.”

Yunho’s gone before he can even look up.


End file.
